Undertale: The Novelization
by Chronicler2
Summary: A tale of humans, monsters, love, LOVE, loss, and determination. Follow Frisk in his journey home.
1. Prologue: The Dare

**Author's Notes: Sorry about the inconsistent updates, life is crazy right now. Just so you know I'm still working on Stick of Truth, but I wanted to do this because I feel having something serious will help offset the nature of the other story. I also wanted to make something emotional, and, well, what's more emotional than Undertale? Anyway, enjoy my take on the story.**

**Prologue: The Dare**

Frisk looked out towards the sunset as it bathed Starstrike City in its' last gasps of light. He was sitting atop a hill on the outskirts of the city for just this purpose, he loved to see it every day before returning to the orphanage. With a sigh, the small child got up and hefted his backpack onto his, well, back, and started the trek home. As he was traveling his thoughts drifted towards what awaited him, a meager meal, two hours of TV, (if they were lucky,) and then bed. It was the same every day, and Frisk was sick of it. He wanted change, he wanted an **actual** home instead of the near-prison he lived in. He let out another, heavier sigh as he thought this. "I guess it could be worse." Frisk said aloud. "I could be out on the street." With that he entered Ebbot Forest, the wilderness that surrounded the orphanage. The sound of animals, tired from a long day of survival, getting ready for bed filled Frisk's ears. The lower pitched tweets of birds as they nestled into their nests, the skitter of squirrels as they hurried toward their dens, and the burrowing of gophers retreating into their holes surrounded all formed an orchestra of sound that Frisk absolutely loved, it was another thing he looked forward to all day.

His reverie was broken by a shrill, rough voice that cut through the sounds of the forest.

"C'mon, Lloyd! Don't be such a wuss!"

Frisk turned toward the sound and saw a bunch of other kids crowded in front of the path toward Mt. Ebbot, the mountain the forest surrounded. The one who spoke was Charles, a red headed freckled boy that wore a shirt with a shooting star that had a challenging expression on it, the symbol of the Star Strikers, their home team. The boy he was talking to, Lloyd, had a thick mullet of blonde hair and wore a white shirt with the symbol of an atom on it. He wore a nervous and worried expression as Charles berated him.

Frisk knew both these kids from the orphanage. Or rather, he knew _of_ them, the three weren't friends, Frisk rarely talked to anybody nowadays. He was always too nervous to talk to after…. he shook his head best not to think about that. He approached to see what was happening.

"B-But Charlie, no one ever returns from there! What if I get eaten?" Lloyd said, shivering.

"Pfft! It's just a story dummy! There are no monsters up there. Just a buncha rocks. Anyone can climb that mountain! Even…." Charles turned around and took notice of Frisk. "Even Frank here! Hey there buddy!" He said, walking towards the aforementioned boy, Frisk frowned. People were always getting his name wrong. Charles ignored the frown and put his arm around the other boy. "Frank! It's good you're here! Ya see, I dared Lloyd here to climb up the mountain to get me a rare flower to give to Beth, but he's being too much of a chicken to climb it. Wanna help me out here?" He asked, gesturing towards Mt. Ebbot. Frisk, like every other person in Starstrike City, knew about the legend about it, no one returned from it, that monsters lived there and ate anyone who entered their domain. It was no wonder Lloyd didn't want to go. Frisk looked toward the boy and saw him start to sniffle. If Frisk didn't do this, Lloyd would be forced to go. He sighed and nodded.

Charles clapped him on the back. "Thanks, bud! The flower should be about a quarter of the way up, in a cave. Get it and come back down so I can give it to Beth on our date! I'm counting on you!" He explained. Beth was the prettiest girl in the orphanage, every boy pined for her, and somehow Charles got her. Frisk never understood why, the guy was rough and rude at times, but then again who was he to judge her taste in boys? Frisk began walking toward the trail when Lloyd made a noise like he wanted to say something, Frisk turned to him but the other boy said nothing. Frisk shrugged and continued, beginning the long trek up the mountain.

Once he was out of earshot, all the boys except Lloyd began to laugh.

"That was classic Charlie! Sending that weirdo up there!" One said.

"Yeah, he'll be up there for hours looking for a stupid flower!" Another heckled.

Charles smirked. "Yeah, that'll teach that weirdo. Always hanging around, hovering over people without talking to them, thinking he's too good to talk to any of us. Good riddance, I hope he doesn't come back." He said cruelly. The group then began walking back to the orphanage, all except Lloyd, who looked toward the mountain trail worriedly.

"C'mon Lloyd! If we're late, we'll miss TV time!" Charles yelled. Lloyd made a sobbing sound and began going after his friends. Frisk would be fine, they were just stories, just stories….

It took Frisk hours to climb even a quarter up the mountain, he was panting and sweating by the time he found a cave. He looked out over the edge of the trail he was on. By his best estimate he was at least a quarter of the way up. This had to be the cave.

He approached it and looked inside. A massive chasm opened up in the middle of the cave leading further down. It was covered in greenery, with roots reaching down from the ceiling and snaking around the cave floor. Amidst all this was a single bright red flower that lay on the opposite end of the chasm. Wanting to get back home as soon as possible, Frisk ran towards the flower, not noticing the particularly thick root in front of him. His foot caught on it and he tripped, the momentum of his run carried him through the air and into the chasm. He screamed as he sank into the dark depths, fearful for his life. After a few seconds of falling he hit the ground hard. His vision swam as he slowly lost consciousness…..


	2. Chapter 1: Toriel

**Chapter 1: Toriel**

Frisk's head throbbed as he slowly regained consciousness. He looked around and saw he was now in a red room with a wardrobe, a desk, and stuffed animals. He was apparently lying in the room's bed, which fit him perfectly. "Where am I?" He asked aloud, sitting up. His head throbbed harder immediately and he lied back down. He breathed in an out slowly to try and ease the pain in his head, it worked a little bit, but the pain was still there. He was beginning to get scared, he didn't know where he was or who brought him there, nor could he move. His breathing soon turned to hyperventilating. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out, his voice laced with worry. Almost as soon as he said it he heard the sound of footsteps approach the door to the room. Frisk began to calm down, someone was coming to finally explain things. But then he realized the person who took him here could very well be someone who wished him harm, possibly only saving him for some sadistic reason. Frisk began to sweat as the footsteps drew closer. Finally, the door opened. And what entered filled Frisk with both amazement and terror.  
The "person" wasn't a person at all, but a tall goat creature wearing a purple robe with a symbol of a winged sphere with three triangles beneath it. Its' horns weren't that long and its' eyes didn't have slanted pupils like most goats did. Fangs stuck out from her mouth, giving its' ecstatic smile a sinister edge and doing nothing to ease Frisk's worries as it hurried up and scooped him up in a hug. He screamed, thinking it was getting ready to eat him. The goat creature put him down and looked at him in shock and confusion. "My child, what is wrong? Why are you so afraid? Was the fall that traumatic?" It asked, judging by the voice the creature must have been female. Frisk pointed at her shakily. "Y-You're a monster!" He stated. The goat creature just grew more perplexed.

"Yes, but why would that…" She trailed off, she then face-palmed. "Of course! You must think monsters are evil! Just like the others! I forgot that in my excitement." She exclaimed, she then removed her hand from her face and placed it on Frisk's shaking shoulder. He was too paralyzed by fear to flinch away.

"My dear, dear child, I will not hurt you. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I make sure any human who falls down into the Underground is safe. I found you a ways away from my home and brought you here." She explained. Frisk looked her in the eyes to try and find some ill intent or indication she was lying (he was very observant, a trait picked up from watching people at school to try and make friends,) but all he saw was honesty and concern as she awaited his response. _"She doesn't seem to be lying. Plus, she saved me so she's probably not bad." _He thought, he then spoke aloud. "Okay, I believe you. My name's Frisk." He then held out his hand, which Toriel shook, smiling. "Pleasure to meet you, my dear." She said, she then pushed Frisk gently onto his back. "Now rest, you took a nasty fall and you aren't quite healed yet. I'll be bringing dinner up in about half an hour." She said, walking up to the desk and taking a coloring book and some crayons out. She handed them to Frisk. "This should keep you busy 'till then. See you in a bit, dear." She then planted a kiss on his forehead and left. Frisk just lied there, dumbfounded by all that had happened in such a short time. He'd climbed a mountain, nearly died getting a flower for a kid he wasn't even friends with, and found out Monsters were real, and apparently very nice. He sighed. "Things got crazy so fast, but that's life I guess." He then opened up the coloring book and found a blank page, (apparently someone had already used it,) and got to coloring a turtle-looking creature. "I suppose I should just roll with it. It's honestly the most interesting thing that's happened to me so far, and Toriel seems nice. Who knows? Maybe this could be like a cool vacation." A thought then hit him. "Oh, crap! The flower! Charles is gonna kill me when I get back!"

Meanwhile, far below Mt. Ebott, in the orphanage, Charles and the other kids had long forgotten about Frisk and were currently all getting ready for bed. Lloyd, however, hadn't forgotten and was getting increasingly worried. He approached Charles.

"Ch-Charlie. We need to tell Ms. Seran about Frisk. He hasn't come back yet and it's getting really late…" He pleaded.

But Charles was having none of it, he grabbed Lloyd by the collar and drew him close. "Listen, chicken, we're aren't sayin' nothin'. Frisk is fine. He probably just got tired and took a nap. You'd be getting us all in trouble for nothin'. So keep yer big yap shut." He ordered, setting Lloyd down. "Now go to bed, odds are Frisk'll be back by morning." Lloyd reluctantly obeyed and went off to his room. But he just couldn't shake the feeling something terrible had happened. He imagined Frisk with his had bashed open on some rocks, or him getting kidnapped, or him getting eaten by a bear. Tears streamed down his eyes. Why had he let Charles force him into this? Why'd he have to be such a damn coward?! He wiped his eyes and noticed he was right outside Ms. Seran's office. He clenched his fist.

"No, no more…" He mumbled and knocked on the door.

Back in the Ruins, Frisk had just finished the coloring book when Toriel arrived with dinner. "I'm back, my child!" She greeted, holding a plate filled with assorted vegetables and meats, all steaming and covered in a delicious looking red sauce. Frisk's mouth watered.

"Eat up!" Toriel ordered happily, giving him a fork. Frisk wasted no time in digging into the meal, he hadn't eaten since lunch, and even then it was pretty small. Tastes more magnificent than anything he tasted before erupted across his taste buds, encouraging him to eat the meal faster so they could have more. Frisk finished in a little over a minute, and licked the plate clean. He then presented his plate to Toriel. "May I have more, please?" He asked, Toriel smiled and took the plate then left for the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with another plateful. Frisk decided to savor it this time and ate more slowly.

"My, Frisk, you certainly are hungry. How long has it been since you've eaten?" Toriel asked, concerned.

Frisk swallowed. "A few hours ago during lunch, but there wasn't much to eat." He explained. Toriel frowned. "Why is that?" She asked.

"Well, the school I go to is kinda cheap when it comes to stuff. They're so stingy with their money they look even more rundown than the orphanage." He explained.

"Orphanage?" Toriel asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm an orphan, I live there with nearly a hundred other kids." Frisk stated, Toriel gasped.

"Oh my….well I'm certainly glad I found you then!" Toriel cried, pulling him into a hug and holding him tight. "You don't have to go back to that dreadful place, you can stay here with me forever. I'll take care of you. Don't worry." She said.

Frisk was stunned, he didn't expect anything like this. He just thought she would send him on his way once he got better, now she was offering to adopt him. It was a bit overwhelming. He back away a bit from the motherly goat monster.

"No, I can't. I have to get back; I can't stay here…" Frisk objected. Toriel's expression shifted from loving to concerned and fearful. "Why? You said it yourself, you're an orphan. And from the sound of it you don't like where currently are." She then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, stay with me. You'll be happy. I promise." She said, looking him dead in the eyes. In those eyes Frisk saw something he'd never seen. Unconditional love, motherly love. Her gaze told him that she would protect him and do anything for him. He then began to feel it as she pulled him into another hug, as if it was radiating off her. "Please…please stay." She begged, and he felt her tears dampen his clothes.

Frisk just couldn't believe it. This woman had only just met him and already she cared for him this much? A cynical part of him thought she may be playing him, but playing him for what? He had nothing. And she could've eaten him by now if she wanted, and if she was just fattening him up she would've insisted he eat more instead of waiting for him to ask. No, for the first time in Frisk's life he had someone who truly cared for him, someone who loved him, unlike when….

"_No, don't think about that. It's done. Move forward."_

He hugged Toriel back, holding her tight.

"_Move forward."_

"I'll stay." He said aloud. Toriel drew away and looked at him, shocked, she wasn't expecting that answer. But she quickly recovered and started laughing, crying cheers of joy and peppering him with kisses. Frisk started laughing, and soon the monster's home was filled with the sounds of happiness for the first time in many years.


	3. Chapter 2: The Flower

**Chapter 2: The Flower**

"Alright, here we are." Said Ms. Seran as she, Charles, Lloyd and all the other kids from the orphanage arrived at the start of the path up Mt. Ebott. She was a woman in her mid-thirties with red hair, blue eyes and wore a brown vest over a white shirt with plain work pants and boots. She looked towards the crowd of kids angrily.

"Now, since we left in a rush most of you probably don't know why we came here. Well, allow me to explain." She then stomped up and grabbed Charles by the ear, he protested but Ms. Seran was having none of it. "This little shit thought it would be funny to send another kid, Frisk, up the mountain on a wild goose chase with no regard for his safety. Frisk didn't come back last night. So we're going to look for him, all day if we have to. So you can thank this little fucker for you losing your day. If no one finds him, we call the cops. Got it?" She explained, punctuating her statement by tossing Charles to the floor. It was here one kid spoke up.

"Uh, shouldn't we call the cops first, Headmistress?" He said.

Ms. Seran pinched her nose. "I'm hoping it won't come to that. I'm hoping Frisk just spent the night there because he was tired, or maybe he got lost and stayed put. I, Charles, and Lloyd will search up the mountain to where Frisk may most likely be, the rest of you comb the forest. He might have accidentally gotten lost there." She turned toward the trail, Lloyd rushing up to stand beside her, Charles followed, glaring daggers at the other boy. Wordlessly everyone began the search, the Headmistress hoping beyond all hope that her charge was alright.

Back at the Ruins, Frisk was sitting down to a breakfast of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. He was feeling better today, although he still got the occasional throb of pain, he could at least now get out bed. Toriel was in the other room reading a book about the history of the world, (or at least as much monsterkind knew,) to prepare for Frisk's schooling. They weren't starting today because it was Saturday and Frisk was still healing.

The elderly goat monster looked back over to her new son. He was happily gobbling down the pie, almost as if he had never tasted anything like it.

"_For all I know he hadn't until now." _She thought. _"Poor thing, falling down here may have been the best thing to happen to him."_ She put aside those thoughts though, it was time to forget the past and embrace the present. She thought of all the fun they would have together, learning, playing, catching snails. She smiled just thinking about it.

Over in the kitchen, Frisk had just finished his breakfast and got out of his seat. He walked over to Toriel and tugged on her sleeve. She took off her reading glasses. "Yes, my child?"

Frisk looked at her plainly. "I wanna go outside." He said.

Fear and sorrow lanced into her heart. "Wha-What?" She said worriedly.

"Outside, y'know, in the Ruins, I wanna see what it's like out there. If I'm gonna be living here I'm gonna need to know the neighborhood, right?" He explained.

Toriel heaved a sigh of relief. "Oh thank goodness…" She breathed.

Frisk quirked his head, puzzled. "What did you think I meant?" He asked.

Toriel shut her book, put down her glasses, and stood up. "Nothing, Frisk. You're right, you will need to know the layout of the Ruins in order to navigate it properly. There's also a few other I need to teach you about living here." She held out her hand and Frisk took it. "But you must stick close to me, okay? You're still injured and it is not safe out there." She stated, leading him out the front door.

Frisk then got his first look of the Underground. Outside was a purple stone room with a leafless tree in the center surrounded by countless red leaves. As they walked toward it the tree spontaneously grew a full…head? Of leaves and just as quickly they shot off it and fell like rain. Seeing this sight…. filled Frisk with an odd feeling. After it passed he felt more centered, like having a tether you knew would keep you from falling.

Toriel looked up worriedly. "Sorry about that, this tree is strange. It sprouts leaves that immediately fall off every few hours, it can get quite messy." She said, brushing some leaves out of Frisk's hair. The boy wasn't bothered though. "It's okay, Toriel, it was actually kind of pretty. I don't mind it." He said.

Toriel looked at him and got a devious glint in her eye. "Oh, you don't? I can't beLEAF it!" She then giggled, Frisk did too, although not as enthusiastically as she did. Toriel wiped a tear from her eye as the two continued walking. They neared a threshold at the immediate opposite of the entrance, but Toriel led them to the right of it.

"Let's try a different path this time…I've grown so tired of those old puzzles…" Toriel mumbled. Frisk wondered what she meant by that, but before he could ask the large goat monster brought them to a wall and tapped on it in a pattern similar to Morse code. A second later, a glowing version of the symbol Toriel wore on her robes appeared, the wall then retracted, revealing a new path. Frisk oohed in astonishment.

"How'd you do that?" He asked as they entered the new path.

"There are shortcuts like that all over the Ruins. I know all of them because…" She stopped herself short and looked away. "…because I've lived here so long." She finished.

Frisk didn't notice the short shift in demeanor, for he was too busy looking around. They descended into a new area via a set of stairs. Soon, the walls became covered in pipes and the sound of flowing water could be heard. "What is this place?" He asked.

"The Waterways, the system that keeps the water flowing throughout the Ruins, mostly recycling it. It's the perfect area to teach you how things work down here." She explained, the two then entered a wider room. This one had three pipes replacing the leftmost wall, they then curled and shot streams of quick moving water in front of the exit. Attached to each pipe was a valve.

"This is a puzzle, an odd mixture between riddles and door keys. They're found throughout the Ruins. You must learn how they work in order to traverse this place safely." Toriel explained. She then went over to the valves. "For this puzzle we must know the way to shut off the water." She stated. Frisk quirked an eyebrow. "Well it's obviously the valves. This isn't a very good puzzle." He stated. Toriel chuckled. "It may seem that way at first, but these puzzles can be quite tricky, for this one you must know the right pattern to turn the valves to activate the mechanism to shut them off, allow me to demonstrate." She then turned the right valve once, the second twice, and the third one three times. There was a rumbling sound and the water shut off.

Frisk oohed. "That's so cool!" Toriel laughed. "I suppose it is, now come along. There are more up ahead." She then took Frisk's hand and led him further into the Waterways.  
Within a few minutes they arrived in a bigger chamber, this one having multiple pipes that spilled water into a hug drain in the floor. It had about a hundred tiny holes that filtered the water through, making it able to be walked upon.

"This is the Central Drain, where all the water goes to be purified and re-distributed throughout the Ruins." Toriel then let go of Frisk's hand. "I have to scout ahead to see if it's safe."

Frisk quirked an eyebrow. "Why? It's just puzzles ahead, right?" He asked.

Toriel shook her head. "No, there may be other monsters ahead, ones that aren't exactly...friendly towards humans." She explained.

"Why?" Frisk asked.

Toriel turned her back to him. "I'll tell you later, for now stay here. "I'll clear the way, yell for me if anything happens or another monster comes." She then went through the only other exit at the opposite end of the room. Frisk shrugged and sat down, he closed his eyes and listened to the sound of the rushing water. He entered a calm trance and let his mind water. This was the first time he'd been alone since falling down, and while he loved Toriel, he still liked having some alone time.

"Howdy!" A voice suddenly greeted loudly. Frisk's eyes shot open and he flinched back. He focused his vision on where he thought he heard the sound and saw something that gave him pause. It was a flower, it had six yellow petals and, strangely, a cartoony looking face.

Frisk stared at it. "Did, did you just talk?" He asked.

The flower smiled broadly. "'Course I did! Do you see anyone else around?" It asked in a male voice, his stalk extending further out of one of the drain holes he, (apparently,) arrived in. "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? I've never seen you before." He stated, moving around Frisk to get a better look at him. It made the human uncomfortable.

"Y-Yeah. I just got here yesterday. Toriel adopted me." He explained.

He perked up at hearing this and got up in Frisk's face. "Did she now, and...do you plan on staying?" He asked.

Frisk nodded. What was this flower getting at?

The flower retreated and got back into his starting position, now towering above Frisk due to extending himself. "That's great! Well if you're staying, someone will have to teach you how things work! I'm more than happy to help!" He stated.

"But I have Toriel for that, don't trouble yourself." Frisk said, trying to be polite.

The flower once again got in Frisk's face. "Oh, she can't teach you how things REALLY work down here. I, however, can." The flower explained. He then retreated slightly, then a look of realization appeared on his face. "Oh, darn it! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" He announced, bowing to Frisk.

"Uh, good to meet you, I'm Frisk." The human said.

"Well, Frisk, here's how things work down here..." It was then that the world flashed and when it cleared, four buttons were now in front of him, as well as a glowing, red heart. The buttons were labeled; FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. His name was displayed on top of these buttons along with the text LV 1 and a yellow bar labeled HP, and said bar was full at 20/20. "What the hell?!" Frisk asked, shocked.

"That heart is your SOUL the culmination of your being!" Flowey explained, pointing his head at the aforementioned heart. "Down here, monsters will attack you to get it." He then moved his head to the LV 1 part of the HUD. "At your current LV level, they'll be able to kill you pretty easily. You'll have to get more LV if you hope to survive down here." He explained.

"Um...okay. What's LV?" Frisk asked.

Flowey grinned. "Why LOVE of course!" He then summoned several small pellets. "LOVE is transmitted through...'friendliness pellets.' I'll give you some to help you out, catch as many as you can!" The pellets then flew at Frisk, who, trusting Flowey, didn't move.

That was a big mistake.

The moment the pellet hit him, his HP reached one and he felt an immense amount of pain, he screamed and fell to the floor. Flowey laughed a distorted and crazy laugh.

"You IDIOT!" He insulted. Frisk looked up and saw that Flowey's floor had now morphed into a big, scary looking grin. "In this world...it's KILL or BE KILLED!" He stated, his voice sounding demonic. He then summoned a circle of bullets and began laugh as they closed in on Frisk. Before they could a fireball circled the ring and incinerated them, and then hit Flowey, setting him on fire. "AHH! It burns!" He cried, putting himself under the water of the pipes, when he emerged he looked singed, but otherwise fine. His expression had morphed again to one with pupils and fangs. "ALRIGHT. WHO HAS THE BALLS!?" He growled.

"That would be me."

The human and flower looked over to see Toriel with two fireballs hovering above her hands. And she did not look happy. "Get. Away. From. My. Son." She said slowly, readying her fireballs. Flowey growled. "Make me!" He then summoned a storm of pellets and shot them at Toriel. The motherly goat dodged deftly and threw her fireballs, which Flowey dodged. "Ha! You're too slow old lady." Flowey mocked, shoot more pellets at her. As the two fought, Frisk tried to crawl away to somewhere safer, but his body was so weak he could barely move, but still he continued, he was DETERMINED to live through this. It was then that Frisk felt that feeling again, the same one from before when looking at the leaves, only this time he wondered why he was feeling it when this was pretty much the opposite situation as before. He felt no wonder, only worry and pain, and the desire to live through this. He ignored the strange feeling and continued. It was at this time Flowey again returned fire at Toriel, but this time one of his pellets hit a lever that was on the right wall of the room no one had noticed before. The force of the pellet switched the pushed the lever and an alarm sounded. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked up.

"EMERGENCY BUILD-UP LEVER PULLED. INITIATING SUPER DRAIN PROCEDURE." A robotic voice said. The room then rumbled and the Central drain opened like a trap door, this forced Flowey to the side due to coming out of it, and Frisk to fall into the depths below. Toriel reached out her hand. "FRISK! NOOO!" She cried, but they were for not as Frisk once again fell into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Mold Adventure

**Chapter 3: Moldy Adventure**

"FRISK!" Toriel cried as she saw her child fade from sight. The drain began to close, but Toriel ran and tried to keep It open with her hands, but the old mechanism was too strong and she was forced to let go before it crushed her hands. The drain shut with a SLAM!, as if to punctuate the fact that Toriel may never see her son again. Tears slid down her face as she fell to her hands and knees.

"No, not again…why does this always happen? All I want is to keep them safe, to have someone to love, why must they always be taken from me? Why…?" She then started sobbing.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Flowey laughed, cutting through the sadness of the moment, Toriel looked up, shocked.

"You think you can protect humans like him? You actually think you can CARE FOR ANYTHING? That's hilarious. Someone as broken as you can't care for ANYTHING! AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAAH!"

Toriel got on her feet and ignited her hands, her eyes now filled with a mix of hatred and sorrow. "SHUT UP! This is your fault!" She then opened her palms and unleashed a storm of fireballs, all aimed at the nasty flower.

"Yipe!" Flowey squeaked as he retreated into the drain, but not before getting even more singed than he was before.

After he left, Toriel sank back to her knees. "Frisk…" She then clenched her fist. "No. I am not giving up. He may still be alive. I'll go down and look for him, let's see…if I remember right below the Central Drain is…." She then straightened up abruptly, then got up and broke into a run. "Nonononono! That place is a death trap!"

Frisk screamed as he fell down the Central Drain, fearful that this time, his fall would end with him splattering on the ground. He was thankfully proven wrong as he landed in a large pool of water. He held his breath as a current carried him from there through a series of pipes, until finally he plopped out of a pipe and onto the floor. Frisk coughed and sputtered a she desperately tried to get air into his lungs. After a few minutes of wheezing he stood up and looked around. "Where am I?" He asked.

The new area he was in was a straight, rectangular chamber with what looked like an aqueduct running through it, most likely sending the water to purification. Frisk followed the duct until he hit the end of the room. Below him was a waterfall of dirty water that went into a large, complicated-looking cylinder-shaped machine that had various moving doodads that purified the water-and looked like they would've crushed him had he been light enough to be carried away by the aqueduct, luckily it appeared he'd managed to land on its' side. Frisk looked around for a way down, and saw a ladder on the left side of the aqueduct. He climbed down the long ladder, eventually hitting the ground.

"I'd better find my back to Toriel, she's probably worried sick." He stated, looking around. "But how, the way I just came from isn't an option, hmmm, I suppose I should just keep going forward and keep an eye out." Frisk then began walking, stealing a glance back at the purifying machine and seeing that a clear pipe delivered the fruit of its labors upward. Once again that odd feeling filled him, and he felt his wounds were healed. He looked at his clothes and saw they were now magically dry. "_What the hell is this?" _He asked internally, but then remembered Toriel and looked forward. _"Later, I have to get back to her, it must be killing her, thinking I'm dead."_ He then started walking, determined to get back to his _"oh _

Toriel ran as fast as her legs could carry her down the stairs that led further into the Waterways, panting as she exerted herself. She had to get to him before **SHE** did. Frisk wouldn't stand a chance.

Back with the little human, he was busy making his way through the bowls of the Waterways. Twisting pipes surrounded him on all sides and there seemed to be end in sight. Suddenly, a frog-like creature jumped out of the darkness and in front of him. Frisk shrieked and fell backward, the frog looked completely unfazed, and merely ribbited. Frisk calmed a bit. _"Aw, it's just a little frog monster. And here I thought-"But_ Frisk's thoughts were interrupted as the frog ribbited a second time, much lower in pitch, and its mouth ballooned, and before Frisk could even fathom what was happening, the frog belched out a storm of white, glowing flies. Frisk, remembering Flowey, rolled out of its way. The frog ribbited again, but this time no flies came out. "WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Frisk snapped, but the frog didn't respond, at least not with words, and sent another swarm Frisk's way. The human dodged again, now he was getting angry. It was then he noticed the same HUD from when Flowey "taught" him had appeared. He looked it over and pondered which to choose. _"Fight seems like the most logical choice…" _He looked at the frog and saw no malice or any indication that it seemed aware that they were fighting. Frisk quirked an eyebrow. _"But this little guy doesn't seem bad, or at the very least isn't like Flowey, and if he's a monster like Toriel he could have people who care about him. Hmmm." _Pressed the ACT button and a new menu appeared, showing various options. _"Huh, weird, it's like a video game."_ The frog monster's name was now displayed, apparently it was a Froggit. Frisk tapped the name and a new window appeared, it had the options of Check, Compliment, and Threaten. Frisk tapped Check. Froggit's stats were now displayed, it had 30 HP, 4 DF, and apparently life was difficult for it. _"Weird, how does this thing know what life is like for him? Ah well, I probably shouldn't question things down here, it'll probably make things easier." _Frisk then tapped his chin as he pondered what to do. _"Threatening him will probably just make him fight harder, plus I don't wanna be a bully, so that just leaves…" _Frisk pressed the Compliment button. The screens then went away and Frisk was once again just facing Froggit. Silence filled the room.

"_Oh right, I probably I have to do this part myself." _He looked over Froggit to try and find something to praise, his eyes caught sight of the triangles that looked tattooed on his chest.

"Uh…your tattoo is pretty cool." Frisk said.

Froggit blushed. "Ribbit, thank you." He said.

A new screen appeared. _**"Froggit seems reluctant to fight you."**_ The MERCY button then flashed yellow. Frisk tapped it and saw two options, Spare or Flee, the former was flashing yellow. Frisk tapped it, and the menu faded and his SOUL went back inside him.

"_Huh, guess that means I won." _Silence once again filled the room, and Frisk and the blushing frog monster were left standing there awkwardly.

After a few minutes Froggit spoke up. "Um, human, do you need anything else? Because I kinda have to be somewhere." He said. Frisk flinched, but recovered quickly. "Um, n-"But then Frisk thought of the obvious question. "Why did you attack me?" He asked.

Froggit shrugged. "The King's orders. We have to kill any human who falls down here. At least that's what I heard. If it makes you feel better, I really wasn't into it. I just want to be the best frog I can be." He explained. "But if I were you I'd tread lightly, not everyone is as easygoing as me."

Frisk gulped, EVERY monster, (except Toriel apparently,) was out to get him, all because their King told them to?! "Why does your King want me dead?" Frisk asked.

Froggit shrugged. "It's a long story, but I don't have time to tell it, see ya later." Froggit then began hopping away, but before it got out of sight it looked back and said. "If you need something, The Nest is northwest of here, they have plenty of stuff that could be useful, here." The frog monster then spat something at Frisk, he flinched and held up his hands, but all he felt was something soft hitting his arms. He looked down and saw it was a small pink felt sack tied shut by a string, a lily pad was emblazoned on the front of it. Frisk picked it up and felt something jingling inside, he looked at it questioningly.

"That's my emergency gold, you seem like you'll need it more, use it to buy something at The Nest, good luck, human." He then hopped into the shadows.

"Gold…?" Frisk opened the sack and dumped its contents into his hand. Twenty gold coins spilled out, all having the same symbol he'd seen on Toriel's robe and the secret door. Frisk gasped. "This is real gold! Holy shit! These guys are loaded!" Frisk put them back in the sack and retied the bag, then put it in his pocket. "I guess I should go where Froggit said. Maybe there's someone there that can help me find a way back up. If they don't kill me first…" Frisk then continued walking, eventually meeting a crossroads, two paths branched out before him, one left and one right. Remembering Froggit's directions, Frisk turned left.

As he travelled further, the scenery began to change, the number of pipes was decreasing, and brick walls now filled the sides of the path, as well as a strange substance that clung to both. Frisk didn't dare touch it and continued on. Eventually, he reached a door, it had the same symbol that was one the coins at the top of its threshold, and had its sides covered in the same substance on the walls and pipes.

"Gross…what is this stuff?" He questioned aloud. No one answered. Frisk mustered his courage and touched the slimy door. It opened with a sound like that of an airlock. Frisk stepped through and gasped at what he saw.

What looked like a town was spread out before him in a large, cylindrical chamber that had the same clear pipes that were at the purifier, only much bigger and dripping water all over the place like rain, but that wasn't what Frisk gasped at, it was what the town was made of.

The same slimy substance that was all over the hallways was what made up the town. And Frisk now knew what it was, mold. He figured this out because of the fact the same lumps that were usually found on moldy sandwiches were now more abundant and noticeable. From the houses to the lights to even the monsters, everything was moldy.

Speaking of monsters, they came in about two forms, ones that looked kind of like jello, and ones that looked kinda like Like-Likes from the legend of Zelda only they had vertical faces with a singular eye at the center. They were all unaware of Frisk's presence, and he wanted to keep it that way.

"_Screw buying something! These things'll probably try to eat me…or infect me…. whatever! I have to get out of here before…" _But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud and gruff male voice.

"Yo! Kid! Over here!" It said.

Frisk fearfully looked over and saw one of the moldy cakes hop up to him, it was red and had a moustache.

"Yo little guy you look nervous. Somethin' the matter?" He asked.

Frisk gained a quizzical look on his face. _"Does he not know I'm a monster?" _He asked internally.

"Yo! Kid! I'm talking to you!" The red mold cake said irritably.

"_Roll with it." _"Um, sorry. It's just I'm new to town. This is The Nest, right?" Frisk asked.

"Yer darn tootin' it is! Best place In all the Underground! A place where all us slimy folk can live in peace! Well, slimies AND non-slimies like you too. Here we treat each other right. So, what'cha lookin' for?" He asked.

"Oh a, um, Froggit told me I could find useful stuff here. Do you know where the shop is?" Frisk asked.

"Hell yeah I do! I run it! Gary's Shop of Slimy Stuff! I'm Gary by the way. Follow me!" Gary then started hopping towards a red mold building at the center of town, Frisk followed. Along the way they passed a few other slime monsters, none of them paid Frisk mind in the slightest. _"Do they not know what a human looks like?" _He wondered.

"Here we are!" Gary announced, snapping Frisk out of his thoughts. The mustachioed mold opened the door and hopped inside, Frisk followed. The inside of the shop was just as moldy as the outside, it had shelves full of strange and slimy objects, some weren't made of mold and just covered in slime, others were made of the stuff and Frisk couldn't discern their use. Gary hopped behind the store's counter. "So, what can I get you?" He asked. Frisk approached the counter and pulled out the sack of gold. "What can I get for twenty gold?" He asked.

"Oho! You're in luck! I have a special item from someone who claimed to have been form the outside! Here, let me get it!" The small slimy hopped behind the counter and came back up holding a shield bearing the strange winged symbol that was everywhere. "This is a genuine Guard's Shield! A bit worn, but it'll keep you safe if you're a traveler! Which I can tell you are by your strange attire! How's about it?" He asked, holding up the shield.

"_That could be really useful."_ "Sure, I'll take it." Frisk said, throwing the pouch on the counter, he then took the shield from the shopkeep.

"Excellent! I knew you had a keen eye for merchandise! And here, since you've been so nice I'll give you five of our famous Lemon Cakes!" He said, putting five, (surprisingly,) not moldy bright yellow cakes on the counter, Frisk took them eagerly. "Thank you."

"No prob! You need anything else?" Gary asked.

Frisk perked up, remembering the other reason he came to The Nest. "Um, do you know how to get back up to the Ruins?"

"Oh! You mean the upper levels. Yeah, head east and you should arrive at the Maintenance Elevator, it'll take you back up. You just have to get cleared by Moldessa, she's the boss down here." Gary explained.

"Okay! Thanks Gary! See ya later!" Frisk said, strapping his new shield to his arm and running out the door.

Frisk then headed east, walking though the moldy and slimy town until he reached another moldy door, reluctantly he opened it and walk inside into a new hallway which you guessed it, was covered in slimy mold.

_"Ugh, I'm gonna have to take a millions baths when I get home." _Frisk thought grumpily as he walked through the hallway. Eventually he reached some stairs and ascended to the next level of the Waterways, it was an open area with bunch of clear pipes running through it, the mold was still present, some of it on the pipes, but thankfully it didn't appear to effect the purified water. Frisk continued on until he hit what appeared to be a puzzle.

It made up of an grate floor with a bunch of pipes blasting water into it in various patterns, a mold monster was near it, this one was cyan and small, with a striped baseball cap on. He noticed Frisk and perked up. "Oh, hey! You trying to get past here too?" It said in a male voice.

"Yeah, do you know how?" Frisk asked.

"Sure do! This puzzle is all about timing, you have to wait for the right opening to appear and hop to the next clear space on the floor. Fail and you get blasted by ultra-hot water. It's a very difficult puzzle for us moldies." He explained.

Frisk quirked his head. "Why's that?" He asked.

The little mold kid slumped. "We aren't really quick hoppers. Though we hop everywhere we tend to stick to the floor, so our jumps take a bit longer than everyone else." He then gestured to the puzzle. "None of us who try to get past here succeed, well except Mom, but I think she cheats." He stated.

Frisk looked toward the puzzle and his expression turned resolute. _"No dumb puzzle is gonna keep me away from my Mom!"  
_He thought, but then caught himself. _"Did I just cal Toriel Mom? is-is that appropriate?" _He thought, then looked down, and raised his head. _"Yeah...it is. She's the only one who's ever treated me like family, not even the Headmistress treated me like she does. Toriel's more than earned it." _

"Uh, hello?"

Frisk snapped at attention and looked at the little kid slime. "Sorry, I was just thinking. I'll help you cross." Frisk said.

The little moldy jumped up. "Yay! Thanks so much!" He cheered, then jumped into Frisk's arms. "Let's go!"

Frisk smiled and faced the puzzle. It was going through patterns quickly, steam billowing from where it poured into the grate. He waited until it reached an arrow pattern that left the front open, he jumped quickly, just before it switched. He didn't let himself get comfortable and stayed vigilant, jumping when it switched to a square pattern, then waited again until it switched again to a rectangle. They were almost there.

Frisk waited...a longer while, until the water seemed to clear completely. He took a hesitant step forward.

This proved to be a mistake.

Boiling hot water poured down onto him, Frisk and the little mold monster screamed as the water jet forced the human onto the floor. He watched helplessly as the little slime dissolved. And he continued to scream as the rest of him did the same...

All was darkness, he felt nothing, he couldn't even feel his body.

_"Am...am I_ dead?"

He looked around, he was currently in a black void with nothing else. The Waterways were gone, he was alone.

_"NO! I can't be dead! I can't! This is unfair! I finally found someone who loved me! This can't be it! I won't accept it! I WON'T! WHOEVER'S IN CHARGE, PLEASE! GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE! PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!"_

Frisk started sobbing. _"Please...please...it can't end like this..."_

Suddenly, a light appeared, and Frisk looked at it.

CONTINUE

Frisk didn't even question what it was, he just pressed it and suddenly white light filled his eyes.

Before he knew it he was back in the Waterways, back in front of the puzzle that killed him, the little mold kid snug in his arms. He stood, there, dumbfounded.

_"What the hell just happened? Did I dream all that? No, no dream is that real. So I died and came back? But how? Did God hear my prayers?"_

"Hey! Are we going or not?" The mold kid asked.

Frisk once again snapped to attention. "Um, yeah. Just waiting for the way to become clear." He said, facing the puzzle. He once again jumped the first two open patterns. And once again faced the same pattern before he died. This time he threw the little mold forward and rolled after him, just as the deadly water jet hit where he was standing.

"Whoa! That was cool! How'd you know to do that?" The mold kid asked.

Frisk scratched the back of his head. "Um, I dunno, intuition?" He said lamely.

"Aw that's awesome! You're almost as cool as Undyne! Now c'mon! We gotta keep moving forward!" The mold kid then hopped forwards, eager to explore. Frisk ran after him, fearful for the little slime's life after what he just experienced.

_"But, wait, why do I remember and he doesn't seem to? Am I the only one who can? And how were we brought back?" _He then remembered that weird feeling, and thinking back he remembered feeling it in the background when he was debating about Toriel.

_"A tether that would keep me from falling...is this what that feeling was? Some sort of anchor in time that I can come back to?" _Frisk though as he chased after the mold kid.

After a few minutes of walking they came upon another puzzle. This one seemed less deadly than the last one, being the same as the one Toriel showed him earlier, only this one had ten valves. Frisk looked around for any indication on what they were supposed to do, then spotted a plate with text on it. He walked over and read it.

"Prince's Rosario. What does that mean?" Frisk asked.

The mold kid perked up. "Ooh! I know this! It's a song dedicated to the Fallen Prince! My dad whistles it all the time! You probably have to play it using the valves!" He explained.

Frisk moved over to the valves. "Alright, you whistle and I'll turn." He said, grabbing two of the valves. Thankfully, these ones were smaller and had notes determining which ones to turn. Luckily, Frisk knew what they meant because he had learned to play the flute.

The mold kid then started whistling, and Frisk followed the tune. It was a beautiful yet melancholy song, evoking a sense of grief and loss. With a final twist of a valve Frisk ended the tune and the path opened.

"Woo! We are KILLING it! C'mon!" The mold kid cheered, moving forward.

"Wait up!" Frisk begged, running after the little slimy.

The two then continued walking, eventually entering another walled corridor. This one was even more bloated with mold than the last one, making the rectangular passage look circular like a cave. They soon came upon a wide chamber, the walls were thick with mold, but they were slightly different in that they had little glowy bits on them. At the far end of the chamber was what must have been the Maintenance Elevator, more pristine than any other part of the room.

"There it is!" Frisk exclaimed, running toward it. Before he could reach it, though, something big dropped down from the ceiling, causing a dust cloud to form and stopping Frisk dead in his tracks. The cloud was soon dispelled when a vine-like tendril swiped it away, revealing its owner.

It was a mold monster like everything else Frisk had encountered traveling through the Waterways, only WAY bigger. It had a light-bulb shaped gooey body that had shapes moving and shifting on its surface in a circle, a pair of slimy vines protruded from a crown of leaves at its top. Upon seeing the human, the shapes formed a gleeful expression.

"Ooh! So the rumors were true! A human has fallen down! Excellent!" It said in a female voice.

"Wait! You're a human?" The mold kid asked, shocked.

The big mold monster crossed her vine-arms. "Rudd! What ARE you doing here!? I told you not to bother me at work!" She lectured.

The mold kid, apparently named Rudd, looked at the giant mold monster. "But MOM you haven't been home in days! Dad was worried!"

The giant mold mother pointed towards the way Frisk and Rudd had came. "I don't want to hear it! You know this area is dangerous for such a little thing like you! Go back home! I'll be back as soon as I kill this human!" She said, readying her tendrils and molding her face into an angry expression.

"B-But this human helped me! Please don't hurt him!" Rudd begged.

"You know the King's orders Rudd! Besides, if I got a human SOUL, I would become the most beautiful creature in the Underground! Our family would gain fame! Fortune! Status! Everything we could ever want!" Rudd's Mom said, her arms glowing.

"No! Please! He's my friend!" Rudd continued to beg.

"Enough!" The moldy mother yelled as she shot her arms up. As if answering her call, the mold in the room shifted and morphed into a ring around her and Frisk, keeping Rudd away.

"No!" Rudd cried.

Rudd's Mom then shifted her gaze towards Frisk, her expression now morphed into one of anticipation. "Now then, human, get ready to face the Queen of Mold! The Mistress of Slime! MOLDESSA!" She roared, her arms glowing with a powerful light. Frisk raised his shield to defend himself. The world flashed and the battle men appeared along with Frisk's SOUL.

"Ah! There it is! Come to Mama!" Moldessa cooed, shooting projectiles at Frisk, who stood his ground. A few hit his shield and dissolved, others missed but exploded around him, hitting him, his HP dropped to 17.

_"Crap! She's strong, and I can't hurt her because she's Rudd's mom, what do I do?" _He thought. He then gasped as he remembered the ACT button, but before he could push it Moldessa shot a bunch of bullets in a zigzag pattern. Frisk dodged, using his shield to block any that came close. He then clicked the FIGHT button to check her stats.

"Moldessa-Mayor of The Nest, has self-esteem issues. ATK 3 DF 7 Beware her vines" It read.

_"Hmm, maybe if I compliment her she'll calm down?" _

Frisk shot her the double guns. "You, uh, have some nice leaves." He said.

Moldessa blushed and gasped, then her expression shifted to anger and she shot out her vine-arms to try and grab him. "YOU PERVERT!" She roared.

"Oh crap!" Frisk cried and ran away, the arms trailing after him. He was soon cornered at the mold wall and brought his shield up to block the attack, which it did, but it broke into two soon after. The vine-arms quickly came back and grabbed him. Moldessa held him upside down and brought her free arm up to where his SOUL was, it started to glow.

"HAHAHAHAHA finally! I'll get what I deserve!" She cackled. Before she could fire though, something very hot hit her in the back, forcing her to drop Frisk. Moldessa's face twisted to an angry expression. "WHO DARES?!" She roared.

The source of the fireball was none other than Toriel, who stood in front of the open elevator. "I do. Now get away from my son before I make you into a charred pickle." She said flatly, igniting her hands.

Moldessa bristled and growled. "How dare you! I am an elegant flower! I'll teach you you horned bitch!" She then roared and sproted tow other vine-arms from her back. Toriel just made her flames brighter.


	5. Chapter 4: Mom Fight

**Chapter 4: Mom Fight**

Moldessa made the first move shot her vine-arms at Toriel in an attempt at a four-way punch. The goat monster dodged deftly and quickly countered with a barrage of fireballs. Moldessa raised her arms, which absorbed the attack. "HA! Not so easy to burn something that's moist is it? Should've thought of that before you picked this fight!" She taunted before lifting all four arms into the air and creating what looked like a ball of electricity. "NOW EAT THIS!" She roared before slamming the ball into the wet ground, the electricity quickly spread around Moldessa and through the floor reaching Toriel and shocking her, she screamed and the number 233 appeared in front of her in red. Frisk had seen the attack approach him in time and climbed onto the mold wall. "Toriel!" He cried.  
Said monster was getting up, but her robes and fur were singed and she was twitching uncontrollably. "I-I am alright, my child, do not worry, I can handle this." She said shakily, lifting both her hands. A shower of embers began to flow around her until it gathered in a ball of bright white flames. "Let's see how far your tolerance for heat extends, shall we? SOLAR BURST!" Toriel yelled, firing the projectile straight at Moldessa, who yipped and shot one of her vine-arms towards a pipe above her, then shot up toward it like she was using a grappling hook. With no target to hit, the Solar Burst attack hit the wall of goo, the portion it hit exploded, scattering burning jello-like chunks across the chamber. The wall still stood, but now a gap was present. Toriel breathed heavily, that attack had taken a lot out of her. She didn't have time to rest though, as Moldessa began firing bullets from her perch. Toriel dodged as best she could, but her electrocution had caused her body to become stiffer, this made her slow and several of the Queen of Slime's attacks hit her, red numbers no lower than 10 or 20 appeared. Frisk, who now had a good look at the fight, could now see Toriel's HP bar, it read 194/440. If this kept up, Toriel would die. Frisk frantically looked at his menu and searched for anything that may resolve the fight, but currently his only ACT options were Watch and Pray. The little human whimper as he heard Toriel grunt in pain from another attack. _"Damn it! What do I do?! I can't fight Moldessa, but she won't listen to me or Mom! How do I stop this?!" _Frisk thought, desperately trying to think of a way out of this, he then heard a loud thud and looked over to see Toriel on the ground, twitching erratically. Moldessa laughed merrily and whipped Toriel with one of her vines. The attack connected and Toriel's HP bar hit zero.

"NOOOOOO!" Frisk cried as he saw Toriel dissolve into dust, a white upside down heart appeared out of it and stayed there for a few seconds, shaking, before finally breaking apart. Rudd then entered the arena and saw the carnage, having finally worked up the courage to go in and try and stop the fight. He gasped as he saw the pile of dust that used to be Frisk's new mom.

"Mom…. what have you done?" The little gooey child asked, his voice breaking.

"I removed an obstacle in our way to greatness! Now then…" Moldessa turned her attention to Frisk, who was still hanging on to the wall in spite of the tremendous heartbreak he was feeling, silent tears streaming down his face. Moldessa grabbed Frisk and readied one final attack. Rudd jumped up and clung to the human child. "RUDD! Get off him!" His mother ordered, Rudd however stood firm. "NO! NO MORE! This human is my friend and if you kill him then you have to kill me too!" He yelled. "Or am I just another obstacle?" He asked.

Moldessa dropped her arm-vine. "No, of course you're not my little sugar cake. But you need to move, don't you see? What I'm doing is for you, your father, and the rest of our people. If I absorb this human's SOUL, The King will be forced to cede the other's to me so I can break The Barrier and free us all. I'll be a legend! A goddess of unperceivable beauty and power! And our people will become the face of monsterkind, the humans will fall to our collective might! The future will belong to the Children of the Mist!" Moldessa stated.

"A future built on the lives of a mother and her child." Rudd stated, curling around Frisk, his version of a hug. "That lady was this human's mom, just like you are to me. Can you imagine losing me, Mom? It'd be awful, right? That's why that lady was fighting you, she didn't want to lose this human, she loved him, and now she's gone." Rudd curled tighter around Frisk. "And he's probably really sad because of that, just like how I'd be sad if you died. Please stop, Mom. Don't make anyone else sad…" Rudd then began to sniffle as little tears began to pour down his body in a sweat-like perspiration.

Moldessa's face changed into one of sorrow and regret. She then gently put Frisk and Rudd down. "I'm sorry, human, I didn't want to hurt anyone. I just-wanted to be remembered. I've lived my whole life down here, in the dark, like the rest of my people. Our kind, even before the war, have never had great heroes, artists, or even comedians. I wanted to be the hero of my people, the idol, and I wanted to be everyone else's idol too. So I became mayor and tried to spread of word of my people beyond the Ruins. But I never succeeded. I thought with your SOUL I could finally achieve my dream. To be somebody…. but It isn't worth killing over. Please, forgive me…" The mold monster then broke down crying, her arm-vines clutching her face. Frisk barely registered any of this as he was in a state of shock.

"_This can't be real. It's too cruel. We only just became a family. It can't end so soon….it can't."_

Frisk clenched his fist.

"_It WON'T!"_

Frisk shot up, throwing Rudd off of him. He then focused all his thoughts.

"_That thing that saved me before, that turned back time…. maybe I can make it happen again, this time on purpose. It happened after thought I couldn't die then. So it could work for someone else too…. right?"_

Frisk clenched his hands in prayer. _"I also prayed to God to give me one more chance, so I should also try that too. Just in case." _He then closed his eyes.

"_God, if you can hear me, and if it's you who saved me, please, do the same for Toriel, for my mom, for the sweet woman who took me in. Give her another chance like you gave me." _

Frisk then focused all his thoughts on going back, back to any moment before Toriel died. Suddenly, and without warning, he could feel something. Something that lay in front of his closed eyes.

He opened them and saw another button, this one read LOAD – Waterways, Shower Puzzle.

Without hesitation Frisk hit the button.

Back on The Surface….

Ms. Seran was now in the Starstrike Police Station, filing a missing person report to the chief of police, Ivo Colin, a man in his mid-fifties who wore a thick beard and a pair of square along with his uniform, his cap was on the table, revealing a shining bald head.

"So…let me get this straight. One of your kids, Charles Kingsly, dared another one of your kids, Frisk…. what's his last name?" The police chief asked, looking away from the paperwork he was going over.

"He doesn't have one, he was delivered to us by some unknown person one night on our doorstep. We named him Frisk because he…like to hug people a lot when he was a baby." Ms. Seran explained. "I never really got around to coming up with a last name…"

"Well, alright. Continuing, Frisk was dared by this Kingsly kid to climb a quarter way up the mountain to get one of those red flowers that all the lady's in town like, and never came back down. Am I right?" Ivo asked.

"Yes."

"And he's been missing since yesterday. And you didn't come to us immediately because?"

Ms. Seran looked away, ashamed. "I was hoping we would be able to find him ourselves. My kids and I" searched the forest and where we thought he might have been on the mountain, but we found nothing. Now I don't know where he could be." She whimpered. "You aren't going to arrest me, are you?"

Chief Ivo took off his glasses. "If you were trying to cover it up, yes. But it sounds like you were just hoping it wasn't so bad as we would be needed. Rest assured, ma'am, we'll find your boy." He then got up and put on his cap. "I'll get the boys together and we'll comb the area, he couldn't have gotten far." He then placed a hand on her shoulder. "You have my word as chief."

Ms. Seran looked up smiling. "Thank you so much."

Back in the Underground….

Frisk was now back in front of the Shower Puzzle, Rudd in his hands. He didn't waste any time, quickly going through it and running toward the Musical Pipe Puzzle.

"Wow! You cleared that fa-WHOA!" Rudd exclaimed as Frisk hastily dropped him to the floor, solving the puzzle, remembering the song Rudd whistled. The wall of water vanished and Frisk hastily scooped Rudd off the floor and held him like a foorball, running toward the Maintenance Elevator. Before they got there, Rudd spoke up.

"STOP!"

Frisk did so, breathing heavily, he then held Rudd up to his face, frowning.

"What's your deal? You seem like you're in WAY too much of a rush, like someone's going to get murdered. We're just going to see my Mom." Rudd explained, then stood straight in realization. "Oh right! You don't know. Moldessa, the mayor of The Nest, is my mom. I was going to see her to try and get her to come home. She's been out by the elevator for weeks, hoping a human would come. My dad and me are worried." Rudd then slumped over. "Sorry, I should've told you." He then perked up. "Wait…why are YOU trying to reach the elevator?" He asked.

Frisk put Rudd down and looked at him with a serious expression. "I'm the human your mom's been waiting for." He stated simply, Rudd gasped. "And I'm trying to get back up to the upper floors because that's where MY mom lives, Toriel." He explained.

"Wow! A real human! Huh, I thought you'd be buffer." Rudd said.

Frisk shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint. Now…are you going to fight me? Or help your mom fight me?" He asked.

Rudd slumped. "No…I know we need your SOUL, but you seem really nice, and my dad says that nice people shouldn't be hurt. But my mom probably isn't going to see it that way. What're we gonna do?"

Frisk put his finger to his chin, that was a good question. He couldn't hurt Moldessa, but if their last encounter proved anything it would take a lot to change her mind…

Frisk thought of an idea, he knelt down to Rudd's level. "Alright, I have a plan."

Moldessa was very irritable. It was the 40th day since she'd posted herself here to watch for a human, and still none appeared. Her hopes were particularly high yesterday because she'd heard a rumor that a human had fallen down. She'd hoped beyond hope they would fall further into the Waterways, but it seemed like that wasn't the case.

But just as she was contemplating leaving, the human appeared in the corridor leading to the Maintenance Elevator chamber…. with her son in his arms.

Her face morphed into a livid expression. "RUDD! What are you doing! Get over here this instant! That human is dangerous!" She ordered.

But Rudd refused. "No! Mom this human isn't the bad guy! He's really nice!"

Moldessa bristled and readied an attack. "I'm sure he fed you a very good lie, but don't be fooled! He wants us dead just like the rest of them! And besides, if I don't get his SOUL We'll never achieve our dreams!"

Rudd still didn't move, but now looked conflicted. He looked up towards Frisk, the human looked back, trying to pour as much reassurance as he could into his expression. "Mom, me and the human were talking, and I told them why you're doing this and he made me realize…you already achieved your dream."

Moldessa now had a confused expression. "What? No I haven't! No one outside the Ruins know who I or anyone else in The Nest is!" She stated, not backing down.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. Everyone here in the Ruins knows who you are. They all like you, they think you're smart and beautiful and powerful. Especially everyone back in The Nest, they all love how you run the town. Me and Dad weren't the only ones worried about you, if it wasn't me, it would have been someone else that would come to get you. You don't have to BECOME a somebody, you ALREADY are. To me, to Dad, and everyone in the Ruins. It doesn't matter if The King or anyone on the outside remembers you, because we all will." Rudd stated, hopping out of Frisk's arms and towards her. "So please, come home." He pleaded.

Moldessa was now crying, juice-like tears forming streams on the floor. She picked up Rudd and held him close. "Oh my little sugar cake I'm sorry! You're right! I don't need the outside as long as I have all of you! I'll come back home, and we'll make the nest even better together!" She then turned toward the human. "I'm sorry, little human. I shouldn't have threatened you like that. To think I was ready to kill someone for recognition…." She shut her eyes. "It's deplorable. Thank you for making me see that. And thanks for befriending my son. Perhaps later you two can have a playdate. But for now it's best we head back. I don't know why you wanna use the elevator, but feel free to anytime, you're welcome here." She then started hopping away, Rudd jiggling back and forth in a silent goodbye. Frisk waved back. As soon as they left the elevator door's opened and Toriel stepped out, fireballs at the ready. She looked around confused when she saw only Frisk there, who rushed to hug her, gripping her robes tightly. "Mom! I'm so happy to see you!" He exclaimed, tears running down his face.

"I am too, my child, but where's- "She then did a double take. "Did you just call me mom?" She asked.

Frisk nodded. "Yeah, is that alright?"

Toriel smiled warmly and knelt down to hug him back. "Of course it is, son." She said. "Let's go home now, you must be exhausted." She said, picking him up and heading back into the elevator. She pressed the uppermost button and the doors closed, the two leaving the Waterways behind.


	6. Chapter 5: Whatever It Takes

**Chapter 5: Whatever It Takes**

Toriel and Frisk quickly made their way back home after their encounter with Moldessa. By now it was very late in the evening, so Toriel carried Frisk to his room and tucked him into the bed.

"Now wait here while I prepare dinner, then after you eat get some sleep." She stated, booping him on the nose.

"Alright mom." Frisk said, sitting up in the bed. Toriel smiled and left, closing the door behind her. Frisk, seeing he had some time, ruminated on today's events. Particularly how he seemed to have the ability to turn back time at certain points when he felt a…strange feeling.

"_What is it though? And why does it give me the ability to manipulate time? Is it a feeling no one else has?" _Frisk thought, but then shook his head.

"_No, I know it has a label to it. It feels familiar and I could swear it matched what one of my teacher's described in Psychology class." _Frisk the tried hard to remember what it was his teacher called it.

"_Now we'll cover the next topic, this is a feeling that helps motivate us to do things, a strange thing that can be rather fickle and leave or stay with us at the oddest of times. It drives us forward toward our destination or goal, even if that goal is bad. Does anyone know what this feeling is?" The teacher had asked._

_A kid raised their hand. "Ooh! I know! Determination right?"_

_The teacher pointed at them. "Yes! Determination is the emotion that fuels us to achieve things. Be it a contest, a personal goal, or something you feel is important. It is something that tends to flit in and out of your consciousness, making you either very eager to do something or leaving you in the middle of a goal. Some people however are determined in everything they do all the time. However, this can be a double edged sword, as someone can be so set on a goal they'll do anything to achieve it, even if it means hurting others." The teacher explained. "Now, on to the next topic…."_

Determination, that was the feeling. But that didn't make sense, how does an EMOTION of all things allow you to manipulate time? Before he could contemplate this further a yawn forced its way out of his body.

"_Errh, I can worry about that later. For now, I should probably just focus on staying awake until Mom comes back." _Frisk thought groggily

The aforementioned goat woman was putting the finishing touches on Frisk's dinner, although that wasn't saying much since it was a cold pizza. She was reheating it with her fire and would be done in a few moments. It wasn't the healthiest dinner, yes, but since it was so late she decided to make dinner quick so Frisk could get to bed on time. As she was waiting for the last of the ice to thaw she began to think on today's events.

"_That flower…he put Frisk in danger, and I couldn't stop it. How could I be so careless as to leave him out of my sight out there?! I should've just taken him with me, no one would DARE to hurt him while I was present."_ Toriel huffed. _"It doesn't matter now I suppose, he did manage to make his way to the elevator on his own, but what of the next time we're separated? What if he can't get past whatever comes his way?" _A single tear fell down her face. _"No, that won't happen, I'll teach him how to defend himself, and perhaps work on his persuasion skills, that way he'll be able to charm any monster." _Toriel was torn out of her thoughts when she smelled something burning and saw the pizza she was cooking was getting somewhat burnt. "OH DEAR!" Toriel cried as she abruptly stopped her flames. Thankfully the pizza seemed only slightly burnt. The monster mom sighed and put it on a plate. She then moved to Frisk's room to deliver it, and in doing so she caught sight of the stairs that led down to the basement.

Memories of the other children, the others that had fallen down, the ones who didn't want to stay, that left her despite her pleas and warnings.

The ones that...

The...ones...that...

Toriel put the plate on one of the dressers near the stairs and descended. She walked down along hallway, the torches lighting up as she passed them. After a minute of walking she reached her destination, a door engraved with the same symbol found around the Ruins. This door led to the rest of the Underground, where the monsters loyal to The King lived, the ones that wanted Frisk's SOUL.

Toriel had failed to keep the other children safe, had failed to convince them not to leave. They all passed through this door, and met their deaths, either at the other monsters' hands or The King's. She couldn't stop them, how could she? The only way to make them stay would be to hurt them or restrain them, and Toriel couldn't bring herself to do that.

Frisk had said he would stay, but uncertainty haunted the kindly monster's heart. He wanted to stay now, but what of next year? The next five years? Ten? He may want to leave someday, and if he did he would die, and Toriel couldn't let that happen.

She **WOULDN'T **let that happen.

The monster mom exhaled and held her hands out in front of her, took a few steps back and aimed her hands at the ceiling. She focused her thoughts and began gathering flame between her outstretched hands, until it coalesced into a large ball of flame. It spun in place as she compressed the ball until it resembled a small sun.

"Solar..."

She then released.

"HAMMER!"

The fireball hit the ceiling and exploded, knocking Toriel back and causing the ceiling to cave in, blocking the door. Light filtered in from another level of the ruins, but one that didn't connect to the outside world. It was a storeroom, if Toriel recalled correctly. With a groan she picked herself up and inspected herself. She was thankfully unhurt but a few pieces of gravel had cut her dress.

"Oh bother, I really liked that dress." She then looked over at the blocked door and smiled.

"It was worth it though." Her doubt now gone, the goat monster happily went back to the entrance of her home. She then went to her room and changed into her pajamas, a pair of purple silk ones she had had for a long time. She then went back and got Frisk's pizza and made sure it was still warm by emitting a low level of heat from her hands.

Frisk was almost asleep by the time his mom came back, now wearing purple silk pajamas and holding a slice of pizza. Was it Frisk's imagination or did her smile seem even brighter.

"Sorry for the wait, my precious one. I had to do a little errand before coming back. Now eat up!" She said, walking up to him and handing the little human his food.

"Oh wow pizza! Thanks a lot Mom! We barely got any at the orphanage!" Frisk exclaimed, grabbing the slice and quickly gobbling it down.

Toriel smiled and stroked his hair as she sat on the bed and watched him eat. "Well I'm happy to make you happy, my child. Admittedly I was worried you wouldn't like having junk for dinner." She stated.

"Nah! It's awesome! Thanks again!" Frisk said happily, then finished by eating the crust. Toriel picked up the plate and began to leave to put it in the sink and go to bed, but Frisk grabbed her nightshirt but before she could leave. "Yes, my child?"

Frisk fiddled with his hands before speaking. "Um, well, I was just wondering...could you sleep here tonight?"

Toriel raised an eyebrow. "Why? Is something wrong? You had no trouble sleeping alone last night."

Frisk looked down. "Well, it's..." How could he tell her what happened? That he saw her die? That he wanted her to stay because he was scared he would wake up and find she still gone? That all this was a dream his mind had conjured up to deal with losing the only parent he'd ever known?

"Frisk? What is it? Tell me, please." Toriel said, setting the plate down on the desk beside the bed.

Frisk hated to lie, but he just had to, he couldn't tell her. "It's just...when we were separated, I was afraid I would never see you again. And now, I'm afraid if I go to sleep I'll wake up and see you're still gone..." It wasn't the whole truth, but at least some was there.

Toriel immediately hugged the little child. "Oh, my dearest. Don't worry I'll stay here with you." She said, getting under the covers, Frisk smiled and snuggled close to her.

"Thanks, Mom, I love you."

Toriel smiled and hugged her son close to her. "I love you too, my little one, and don't worry, I'll always be here to keep you safe. Whatever it takes."

_Whatever it takes._


	7. Chapter 6: Flirting in The Bazaar

**Author's Note**: Sorry for the delay, I'll try and update faster. Also, I just wanna tell you all that we will be spending some more time in the Ruins for the next few chapters, this is basically to give Frisk and Toriel more time to bond and to showcase how this world is different from the one in the game. Anyway, enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Flirting in The Bazaar**

_The familiar sensation of falling hit Frisk as he flew through a dark pit, then abruptly landed in a bed of flowers. Pain shot through his body as he lay there, breathing heavily. His injuries weren't from the fall though, at least not entirely._

_There was a fresh stab wound in his back, oozing blood._

_He could feel tears streaming down his face as his lips weakly moved to utter a single word._

_"Why?"_

_This puzzled Frisk, his voice sounded different. More...feminine?_

_"Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" He heard a soft voice cry. A small monster whose silhouette reminded him of Toriel came into his vision, its' features blocked by the sunlight streaming from the hole above._

_Frisk didn't say anything, just laying there as his mind became numbed by pain and blood loss. What was the point in responding? This...**thing** wasn't gonna be able to help him._

_The monster looked back the way it came and yelled out something Frisk didn't understand, his hearing getting muffled as his vision darkened. Was this it? Was he gonna die here?_

_Things briefly got brighter as the monster moved Frisk's head to its' lap. It then began stroking his hair._

_"Don't worry, help's on the way! My bodyguard went to get a healer. Until then I'll keep you company!" It said._

_Frisk, disbelieving, said: "T-Thank...you?"_

_"No problem! Ooh! I should probably introduce myself. My name's Asriel, what's yours?" Asriel asked._

_"C-Chara" Wait, WHAT? No it wasn't! Why was he saying this? In fact, where was he? WHO was he?_

_As if reacting to his realization the dream began to fade away to white, but as it did, a voice, the one he had spoke with, spoke again._

**"That night...I came to know humanity's truest face, selfishness and brutality. But I also came to see monsterkind's truest face as well. Kindness, selflessness, gentleness, and most of all unceasing love. You too, have learned these things, yet I wonder if you will stick to your current path. For, what kind of human would you be if you did not give in to your wants? Only time will tell I guess."**

_"Who...who are you? Why are you showing me this?" _

**"Who I am should be obvious. As to the second question, well, let's just say I'm providing context."**

_"Con...what?"_

**"Oh right, I forgot you're eight. Well just know it'll all make sense later. In the meantime, I believe you have a breakfast to attend."**

And with that Frisk's dream finally faded away, and he was back in his bedroom. Toriel absent.

Frisk temporarily forgot his strange dream and looked around for her, it was irrational, he knew, but after last night he didn't want to take any chances. When he couldn't find her in the room he opened his door and ran out into the hallway, where he got a whiff of freshly prepared eggs and bacon. It was then Frisk remembered what Chara said.

_"Oh, good, she's just making breakfast. Nothing dangerous there." _Frisk thought, going toward the kitchen. He saw Toriel there, now wearing different clothes. She now had on a maroon vest with a white symbol on the back of one hand holding out a small flame for another, grasping hand, all encapsulated in a white circle. A white belt separated the also maroon pants that ended at her feet, running along them were white-colored, vine-like designs. This change in appearance confused Frisk for a moment, causing him to speak up. "Mom?"

Toriel turned around and smiled at the little human. "Oh good you're up! I was preparing to come and get you! Breakfast should be ready in a few minutes, go on and take a seat at the table." She instructed, turning back to her cooking.

Frisk shrugged and did so. It was about three minutes later that Toriel arrived with two plates of bacon and eggs, laying them down for the two to enjoy. She kissed him on the forehead and took a seat alongside him. The two enjoyed their breakfast mostly in silence, as Toriel hummed a happy tune as she ate. This caused Frisk to raise an eyebrow curiously, she seemed way happier than was before, just like last night at bed time, what was up with her? Did it have something to do with the new outfit?

Speaking of which, he could now see the front, the vest was a button-up and had another symbol, the same one found throughout the Ruins, only this seemed to be relatively new, as there were sloppy stitching line around it, another indicator it didn't belong there was the fact that it was purple. Her belt buckle had a heart symbol on it, maroon like most of the outfit.

"My child, why are you looking at me like that?" Toriel asked, tearing him out of his observations. Frisk looked up at her and saw she seemed more confused than angry.

Frisk twiddled his hands. "Uh, well, I was just wondering why you seem so much happier lately and whether it had anything to do with your new clothes, and I just kinda started examining you, sorry. I'm just curious as to what made you so happy,.

Instead she laughed.

"Oh my child, the reason why I seem so much happier is you. Especially since I know you've accepted me as your mother. I'm just glad to have you here with me." She then drew Frisk into an abrupt hug, holding him close. Frisk hugged her back, smiling into her shoulder. He was glad to have her here with him too...

But then Frisk thought of a question and drew away from her, earning him a confused expression. "Wait, then what's with the new look? Did something happen to your robes?" He asked.

Toriel looked away and blushed a bit. "Uh-huh, well you see, after the incident yesterday I discovered that some rather nasty...um...clothes eating...mold, yes, got stuck to my robes and I had to burn them to keep it from spreading around the house. Unfortunately, that was my last set of robes, so I changed into this old outfit." She explained, sweating a little bit. _"Oh dear gods please let him buy it, please please please." _Toriel prayed in her mind.

Frisk smiled at her. "Okay!"

Toriel sighed. _"Oh thank you."_

Frisk's expression then grew quizzical. "Wait, if there was clothes-eating mold down there how come it didn't get on me? I was down there longer than you." He asked.

Toriel's face contorted nervously. "Um...well...you see..." Toriel then thought of something and calmed her expression. "Monster clothes are made of a different fiber than human ones. Monster clothing is made of pseudo-hair from vines that grow in the cavern, this is the only thing the mold can eat, so you were unaffected." She explained, while it WAS true that monster clothes were made that way, the rest she had to make up on the spot.

Frisk expression grew curious. "Why are you so nervous? For a bit you looked really scared about something."

_"WHY IS HE SO DARN OBSERVANT?! I love him but he's making this so much harder!" _Toriel, now actively keeping her expression calm, tried to think of something to say. Going over all plausible explanations that would make sense and eventually reaching one that was not only believable, but would also cease any more inquiries.

Toriel looked away, ashamedly. "Well, if you must know, I only found out about the mold after it had eaten through my undergarments and reached my robes. I was cooking your dinner when I found out and I almost ruined it. It was all a very embarrassing moments and I was afraid you'd inquire further and find out..." Toriel then affixed her gaze on Frisk and put on her saddest face. "But why are you being so skeptical, do you not trust me?"

Frisk hugged her. "I do I do! I'm sorry, I just was worried something bad happened. I don't want you getting hurt.."

Toriel pushed Frisk's face up with her finger and affixed his gaze to her. "It's okay dear, I forgive you. Just be sure not to be so suspicious all time okay?" She said, rubbing hsi face with her thumb.

"Okay, I love you." Frisk said, smiling at her.

Toriel smiled back. "I know, my dearest, and I you, now..." She picked Frisk up and began walking toward the foyer. "I think it's time we do some shopping.

Frisk quirked an eyebrow. "Um..why?"

The two were now in the foyer and Frisk noticed that there was a large empty bag resting against the door. "Well, like I said, all my robes are gone and I'm down to this outfit, so I'll need some new ones. We'll also need to get you some clothes too, since you only have one outfit." Toriel explained.

Frisk realized she was right and looked at his clothes. They were hand-me-downs from the orphanage, apparently they were a purple variant of the uniforms from when it was also a boarding school, except for the shoes. Those had come from donations. They had not held up well apparently, there were tears and stains from his adventures in the Underground, and even though he probably wouldn't be having any adventures like the one in The Nest for the foreseeable future, he doubted these would endure even simple living. "Yeah, I would like a new outfit. This one probably won't last much longer. But where do we get them?" Frisk asked.

"The Bazaar, it is a place where all the monsters in the Ruins go to trade things like food, supplies, puzzles, and other such things. There should be someone there with clothing for the both of us." Toriel explained, picking up the bag and opening the front door. She kept holding Frisk as they went back out into the Ruins, heading past the tree and navigating through several rooms Frisk hadn't seen before they arrived at a balcony. The human child oohed as he looked upon a city, purple like the rest of the Ruins, sprawling in front of them for miles. Stone buildings stuck out like stalagmites, reaching out towards the roof of the cavern. Some buildings had collapsed or were leaning to the side, their foundations eroded by time. Plant life was growing over these architectural corpses, uncaring for what they once were.

"Yes, the Ruins used to be the capital of the monster's kingdom, but everyone moved to the larger end of the cavern after it became overcrowded. Everyone here either refused to leave or came because they didn't quite fit in on the outside." Toriel explained, putting Frisk down. She then moved to the middle of the balcony and began drawing a symbol using her fire magic. Frisk looked around and saw what he thought was a knife in a dirt pile nearby, but when he got near it he saw it was made of plastic. _"Why would someone just leave this here?" _He thought, moving to pick it up, but stopped when a loud stone scraping sound filled his ears.

He looked back to Toriel and saw a lift emerge from the spot she had been writing on. It had flowing designs on its roof and floor, and had a panel with up and down arrow buttons. The symbol seen throughout the Ruins was featured prominently on the front and back sides of the roof, glowing a fiery yellow.

"Come, my child, this elevator will take us to the Bazaar." Toriel said, holding out her hand. Frisk nodded and went back to her, taking her hand and entering the elevator. Toriel pushed the down button and the elevator started descending. As they traveled down, Frisk asked a question he had been meaning to ask.

"Uh, Mom? I've been wondering, what's that symbol that keeps appearing everywhere?"

"Oh, that is the Delta Rune. It's a symbol associated with the royalty of the Underground, and in ancient times the Boss Monsters as a whole."

"What's a Boss Monster?" Frisk asked.

"Boss Monsters are a special race of monster, they are almost as powerful as humans, with SOULs that persist after death, but only for a brief moment. They possess powerful fire magic and can learn other forms of magic." Toriel explained, then pointed to herself. "I am a Boss Monster, that is why I'm the most fit to be the caretaker of this place. My magic is more than enough to deal with any threats and protect the people here."

"Oh, that makes sense. Wait, you said the Delta Rune represented Boss Monsters in ANCIENT times, why doesn't it represent them now?" Frisk asked.

Toriel looked away, toward one of the open sides of the elevator, looking out toward the horizon. "There aren't many of us left anymore. The only ones known of after the war are myself and..." Toriel clenched her fist. "...**The King.**"

Frisk looked up at her, worried. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Toriel looked down at him and gave a reassuring smile. "I am fine, dearest. Just remembering some things." She said, clutching her belt.

The elevator dinged as they reached their destination. They were now at a lower level of the Ruins, the vegetation even more abundant here. Vines covered every surface, and had a variety of flowers growing out of them. This reminded Toriel of Flowey, which in turn made her realize the flower was likely still lurking somewhere, he could be anyone of them...

She grabbed Frisk's hand and led him down the vine covered street, the human clutching his mother's hand tightly, having come to the same conclusion she did. Soon they arrived at what must have once been a central plaza of some district, filled with monsters milling about its large courtyard. Tents with signs that bore symbols signifying the vendors' wares filled almost every space. There were tents for books, tools, toys, and even one for music tapes, manned by a very shy and insecure-looking ghost with headphones on.

But Toriel looked past all these and spotted the clothes tent, manned by a small, round, bipedal monster with one big eye and two stubby horns. He had also apparently penciled on a mustache and wore a tattered beret on his head. The monster and human approached him, upon seeing Toriel he lit up and waved her to him excitedly. "Ah! Toriel my dear! A pleasure to see you! I take it by your attire you've come to-" But the small merchant stopped when he spotted Frisk, and immediately froze up, sweat quickly coming down from beneath his beret. "Uh...uh..." He muttered.

Toriel's face twisted into a stone-faced expression. "Whatever is wrong, Lookieono?" She asked, although she already knew the answer.

Lookieono grabbed Toriel by the arm and pulled her close. "Toriel! That is a HUMAN! Do you have any idea how much trouble you could be in if word got to the outside? The King's men would storm this place! I'd be out of the job and you'd probably be executed! Please tell me he's not staying with you!"

Toriel roughly pulled away and glared at him. "The CHILD is staying with me, yes. And you need not worry about my or your well-being. No one here really cares about Mr. Fluffybuns's human-hunting policy that much anyway. Besides, the only way out of here is through my house, and I think I would notice anyone passing through on their way to the castle."

Lookieono grabbed a rag and dabbed his forehead. "If you say so. But still, probably keep the kid's visits here to a minimum, alright? You never know who's listening." The little clothier darted his one eye around erratically, making sure they hadn't attracted attention. When he saw no one was looking at them, he sighed. "So, anyway, what can I do ya for?" He asked.

"Well, I am in need of a new wardrobe, both for me and my new child." She stated, looking down at Frisk, who was now looking around curiously at all the other tents.

"Ah, I see, well I can definitely do that, but it will cost a lot of gold. I'd say..." Lookiono then tapped some keys on his cash register. "...about 15,000?"

Toriel glared at him.

"Uh...um what I meant was 1500! Sorry, read the machine wrong. Anyway, what would you like the style to be for each? Do you want copies of your current outfits or something different?" Lookieono asked, grabbing a notepad.

Toriel looked down at her vest, more specifically the poorly-added Delta Rune. "...Mine will be copies of this one." She said.

Lookieono wrote down on his notepad. "Ah, good. Less design work for me. And you, boy?"

Frisk thought _ab"out_ it, he didn't necessarily hate his outfit. but every time he looked at it he was reminded of his time at the orphanage, which wasn't all bad, but it still wasn't necessarily great either. He was seen as the weird kid, the creepy one who would watch people play instead of participate, who would seem to have empty eyes, who butted in on conversations he had no place in, (although he always gave good advice, buuut people usually didn't take it cause he they thought he was playing a trick or something,) and the one who spent hours trying to catch bugs even though he didn't have a net. The one kid that no one ever picked for anything...

"I'd like a new outfit." He finally said.

Lookieono made a disgruntled huff and turned the page on his notepad. "Alright, whadda ya want?" He asked grumpily.

Frisk put a finger to his chin and looked at Toriel, who smiled at him.

"I want something like Toriel's, only have the color scheme be blue instead of maroon. And replace the vine designs with white stars, as well as replace the symbol on the back with a white Delta Rune." Frisk stated. He may have not liked what the shirt represented, but he still loved the color blue.

Toriel handed the clothier the gold required, he then took off his hat and bowed to the motherly monster. "Thank you, milady. Your orders will be ready in about about ten minutes" He then popped his head back on his head and pulled out a loom. His hands moved about it rapidly, sewing the cloths together, his eye darted around to make sure he was weaving the fabric correctly and matching the designs on his notepad, which he had propped next to the loom.

The two turned away from Lookieono and Toriel looked down at Frisk. "Well, it seems we have some time, do you want to check out some of the other tents?" She asked.

"Yeah, I wanna see what kind of music that ghost has." Frisk stated.

"Oh! Napstablook! I've heard she's very good! I've always wanted to listen to her music but never got the chance to! That's a wonderful Idea Frisk!" The two then merrily made their way to the ghost's stall. Upon seeing them approaching, and how eager they were to see him, Napstablook turned slightly transparent, a blush also turning his white face pink.

_"Oh-Oh no...they look like they really wanna buy my music. Oh, what if it doesn't live up to their expectations? What if they yell at me for wasting their money? What if they laugh at me? Oh...oh..." _Napstablook thought, tears forming in her eyes.

The mother and son approached her, Frisk noticing how scared she was. "Um...hi. Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm...f-fine...wha-what can I duh-do for you to...day?" Napstablook said, her voice quivering.

Toriel frowned at her frightened demeanor and reached out toward the ghost. "My dear, what is wrong? Why do you look so afraid?"

Napstablook turned to the side. "I-I-I...I'm afraid of what you'll do when you reject my music." She squeaked out.

Frisk and Toriel looked at each other. ""When" we reject your music? We haven't even tried any songs yet." Frisk said.

"Y-Yeah, but...none of them are good. I don't know why I bother putting them up for sale. No one's going to like it..." She then finally started crying, her ethereal tears hitting the ground and soon began forming a small pool in her stall.

Frisk reached out and grabbed a disk. "Don't cry! We'll prove that it's good!" Frisk proclaimed, grabbing one of the pairs of testing headphones on the left side of the tent and a random disk. "Right Mom?"

Toriel nodded and grabbed a disk, only unlike Frisk she picked one in particular. Luckily the headphones were each plugged into an individual tape player, so they could both listen to their selected songs at once.

Frisk listened, waiting for the music to start. It soon did, and a jazzy, swinging beat began to fill his ears. It jumped from note to note, never staying still, as if it were dancing through his head. Frisk couldn't help but dance. Doing his best to emulate swing dancing. When the song finished, the human child struck a pose like he was holding the brim of his hat while looking down. When he looked up, he saw that Napstablook had appeared in front of him and now had a small smile on her face, though a few tears still clung to her eyes.

"That...was probably the most fun I saw someone have with my music. You...you really liked it that much?" Napstablook asked.

Frisk smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Yeah! You have a real talent for this! You could be a famous DJ or something."

The shy ghost looked away, now blushing. "That's...actually what I dream about doing." She then looked toward him, frowning again. "But I can't do it. Just because you like my music doesn't mean everyone else will...and I'm...I'm just not pretty enough." Napstablook then hunched over and began sniffling.

"I think you're pretty." Frisk said.

Napstablook snapped upright and looked at him. "Wha...what did you say?!"

"I said I think you're pretty. You have a cute face, like a puppy's or bunny's, and I like how you look when you blush." Frisk admitted, rubbing the back of his head. "Plus...your voice is kinda hot..." Now it was Frisk's turn to blush. He had never been one to hide his feelings, but this was the first time he'd told such a thing to a girl.

Napstablook just looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Um...Napstablook? Are you okay?" Frisk then realized he may have said too much and freaked her out. "Oh! I'm sorry! Did I come on too strong?" He asked, frantically trying to fix his mistake.

Napstablook just stayed there, staring at him in her shocked state. She then began making a strange noise, slowly fading out of sight as she did. Soon there was just a shame-filled human standing beside a music tent filled with tears and music tapes.

_"Greaat job there Frisk. You freaked her out. Now she probably thinks you're a perv." _The human boy thought, grabbing his forehead. _"I hope Mom didn't-"_

Remembering his monster mom, Frisk turned around and saw she was still listening to her tape. Lost in the music, she swayed from side to side. _"Oh, good, she didn't see or hear that. I should probably get her attention though, our clothes are probably done by now." _

Frisk tugged on Toriel's pant sleeve, breaking her out of her music-induced trance.

"Oh! Sorry dear, I must have got a bit _too_ into that song." She then looked around. "Where's Napstablook?"

Frisk grew nervous. "Uh...she said she had errands to run and thanked us for listening to her music, I told her it was great and that we would buy it. She also said to leave the money on the counter." Frisk explained nervously.

Toriel looked at him sternly, and spoke her next sentence just as sternly. "Now Frisk, you shouldn't speak on someone else's behalf. I'll let it slide this time because we both like the music, but don't do it again." She stated.

Frisk nodded. "I won't, Mom."

Toriel clapped her hands together. "Good! Now let's pay for these tapes." The monster and human looked over the table and saw that the standing pieces of paper that had the prices for the tapes had been soaked with Napstablook's tears, making them illegible. Luckily, the tapes didn't seem to be effected.

"Hmmm...I suppose we could just leave a hundred gold. I hear she doesn't charge much for her songs." Toriel left the gold and then guided Frisk back to Lookieono's tent, where they got their new clothes and began heading home.

Frisk had changed into his new outfit and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty cool.

"Alright, new mom, new home, new clothes. New life officially begun." Frisk stated, putting fists to his hips, smiling. He then exited his room and looked for Toriel, eager to show her how he looked. She was sitting in her recliner, (who she had named Chairiel, apparently,) by the fire, reading a book with her glasses on.

"Hey Mom! Look at me!" Frisk exclaimed, holding his hands up.

Toriel dropped her book and gasped, slapping her hands to her face. "Oh my! Such a handsome young man! What have you done with my little Frisk?" She asked in mock shock. Frisk played along and jumped into her lap."I ate him!" He then made chewing noises and held up his hands like claws. Toriel laughed and soon Frisk joined in too. They soon calmed down and Toriel held her son close.

"So, do you like your new clothes?" She asked.

"Yeah, they look pretty cool, plus they feel a lot nicer." Frisk answered, rubbing his hands along his pant legs.

Toriel hummed. "I'm glad."

The two then sat there in silence for a while, listening to the crackle of the fire.

"Frisk." Toriel finally spoke up.

"Hmm?"

Toriel looked away, afraid to ask the next question. "You are...happy here right?"

Frisk didn't answer at first, which made Toriel nervous, but then the little human hugged her.

"I am, Mom. Being with you has made me happier than I've felt in...ever. I couldn'y imagine living any other way." He then looked up at her and smiled.

Toriel hugged him back, eyes beginning to water. "You have no idea how happy hearing that makes me, Frisk." She said. The two once again entered a period of stillness, simply enjoying the moment. Eventually, Frisk spoke up.

"Oh! What kind of song did you pick? Mine was all jazzy and stuff. What does yours sound like?"

Toriel reached over to the end table by Chairiel and picked up a tape, then putting it in the rather old-looking tape player. "Here, let me show you." She then pressed play.

A soothing tone filled the room, rustic chords implanted images of open plains with horses running across, sunny fields under sunny skies, and most importantly, a feeling of home.

"Oh, that's really nice. No wonder you got lost in it." Frisk said, the song making him feel sleepy, he then curled up in Toriel's lap and slowly let the song lull him into a peaceful slumber.

Toriel simply smiled and held him close, letting her mind drift off as well.


	8. Chapter 7: Life in the Ruins

**Author's Notes: So like I said the next few chapters will focus on Toriel and Frisk in the Ruins. I _will _throw in a few plot bits to set up stuff for later, but the focus will be on our favorite Boss monster and human. With that, sit back and enjoy.**

**Chapter 7: Life in the Ruins**

Frisk sat on the floor in front of Toriel, who held a book in her hands entitled "Monster Biology For Dummies," but with "Dummies" crossed out and replaced with "Learners."

"Alright, Frisk, today we will learn the basics of Monster biology. Monsters, unlike humans, are made entirely of magic. This means our physical forms are attuned to our SOULs, and thus our emotions. Our willingness to fight determines how strong our attacks are and how much endurance we have. Humans, due to having bodies mostly made of water, have a more..._constant_ amount of endurance than monsters due, this also applies to their strength." Toriel explained, showing Frisk a diagram in the book displaying what she just said. Frisk raised his hand.

"Yes? The cute one in the front?" Toriel joked, pointing at Frisk.

"What's a SOUL, exactly?"

Toriel put a finger to her chin. "Ah, well that's where things get even more metaphysical. A SOUL is basically your essence manifested physically. Everything you are is contained within your SOUL, your feelings, your memories, your power, all contained within your SOUL." She then moved her finger to his chest and the world flashed into battle mode. Frisk's SOUL once again on his chest, pushing Toriel's finger away a bit.

"That is why monsters attack it, it is your greatest weakness. Once it is damaged enough your body dies, leaving your defenseless SOUL behind for the monster to absorb and become more powerful."

Frisk raised an eyebrow. "More powerful?"

"Yes, you see, monster SOULs, much like our bodies, are weak compared to humans." Toriel then closed her eyes and brought her own SOUL forth, it was like Frisk's: a heart, only white and upside down. "Like I mentioned earlier, Boss Monster SOULs can survive after death, but only for a little while, they break eventually. Regular monsters' SOULs don't even manifest, dying inside their body once it too perishes. All monsters disintegrate into magical dust once we pass on. That's why monster's seek human SOULs, to become strong like a human." Toriel explained, her look growing solemn.

Frisk remembered when Toriel died while protecting him from Moldessa, how her SOUL broke with a sickening crack and fell apart to dust. _"That's so sad. At least humans have the luxury of being whole when they die."_

The world flashed again and the two's SOULs faded out of sight. Toriel then took a deep breath and clapped her hands. "Well, I suppose that's enough of that for today. Let's move on to the next subject, one I personally enjoy. Cooking!"

Class continued for about three hours after that, covering cooking, history, science, (what little Toriel knew,) and music. The two had a lot of fun together, and the memories of the previous day faded to the back of their minds.

The next six days were spent like this, until the seventh day. The two entered a section of the city that had become overgrown, vines creeped across the walls of buildings, adorned by yellow flowers and leaves. Grass and flowers blanketed the stripped off road, taking the place of the tile that had once shielded the mundane dirt. The source of this rampant growth was a crack far above in the ceiling of the cavern, shining a beam of light onto the area, as well as a busted pipe that spewed out water that had gathered in an indent in the road, forming a pond and feeding the growth of the plants. Frisk gaped at the sight of greenery. After having spent a week living in the Underground, seeing plants was almost like discovering a completely new form of life.

"Ah! I love this part of The Ruins, its full of greenery! It's a good break from all the purple." Toriel said, putting down the basket she had brought and punctuating her statement by stretching.

"Uh, Mom? Why are we here? Is this another lesson?" Frisk asked, perplexed why she had brought him to such an unusual place, (well unusual for the Ruins anyway.)

"Oh, no. It's the end of the week, so I thought we'd take the day off and have some fun!" Toriel explained, pulling out a pair of bug nets. "We're gonna go bug catching!"

Frisk gasped in excitement, he had always wanted to go bug catching! The problem was he could never afford a net. Ecstatic, he grabbed the net from Toriel and began running out into the field, but Toriel grabbed his shirt collar before he could and lifted him up to her eye level. "Ah ah ah, little one. Bug catching is an art that requires a certain delicate touch, as well as patience. You can't just go rushing into a bug's habitat like a rhino, you need to move silently, swiftly, make them think you're not even there. Watch me." She then gently placed Frisk down and got on her tip toes, then delicately began stepping into the meadow, moving at the speed of a centipede on an angry march, darting from place to place for about two minutes, until she finally swiped her net and then reached in, pulling out a ladybug.

"See? Easy! Now you tr-" But when Toriel looked Frisk was gone, panic took over her mind until she heard a grunt and then an exclamation of: "Get over here you fluttering flake!" In a voice that could only be Frisks. She followed where it came from and saw Frisk ON A NEARLY COLLAPSED CATWALK CHASING A BUTTERFLY! He had been paying attention to Toriel until a incandescent blue butterfly fluttered past him, almost DARING him to try and catch it. And so Frisk pursued it, eventually winding up on the catwalk, where he was still chasing the butterfly, ignoring the cracking stone beneath him.

"FRISK! GET DOWN FROM THERE **RIGHT NOW!**" Toriel roared, causing Frisk to stop, and the butterfly to flee faster, out of reach.

Even worse, this also caused the ground below him to finally give way due to the sheer volume of Toriel's voice. Both the human and monster screamed as Frisk began to fall...

Only for something to shoot out from above and wrap around him, stopping his fall.

Frisk was in shock for a moment, but managed to come to his senses and look at what had saved him.

It appeared to be some sort of tentacle. It had a barb at the end of it, and looked very old, with folded skin and blotches of darker skin. It was light blue, with the darker blotches being a purplish hue. The appendage began twisting a bit in place as whatever it was attached to moved closer. Frisk looked to where the tentacle led to and gasped as a huge monster emerged from the shadows.

It had a serpentine body, was clothed in what appeared to be brown rags that were frayed at the edges and marked by a few holes, and had a head marked with what had to be over two dozen, pupil-less green eyes. A crown of barbed spikes surrounded his head, and they appeared to move from left to right, most likely moving in tandem with his thoughts as he examined the human he had just saved. He finally spoke when he'd finally come face to face with the child.

"Mmmph, a human. I have not seen your kind in an age, at least not this close, anyway." It said.

"Um...hi. I'm Frisk, thanks for saving me." Frisk replied.

"Nice to meet you." The monster said.

"What's your name?"

"I have none anymore. Though the Tender below us can tell you who I used to be."

"Tender?"

Before the conversation could progress any further, a fireball flew past them. The two looked below and saw a VERY livid Toriel with her hands alight with flame. "WORM! BRING MY CHILD DOWN THIS INSTANT!" She screamed.

"Mmmph, she doesn't have to use slurs." The worm-like monster then moved towards Toriel, delivering her son to her. Toriel quickly snatched Frisk from him, holding the child close.

"Why so defensive, m'lady? You know I am not the malicious sort." The mysterious monster asked.

"I don't know what "sort" you are, I never have." Toriel replied.

"Mmph, that's because you have never bothered to figure out, never asked."

"I DID, but you only answered in riddles."

"And you never tried to figure them out."

Toriel pinched her snout "I'm not in the mood for this, just go away."

The mysterious monster did what seemed to be a shrug, and began to slither away. Before he fully disappeared, Frisk perked up and waved. "Bye Mr. Snakeguy! Thanks for saving me!"

The stranger waved back and then faded back into the shadows of the Ruins.

"He seemed nice. How do you...know...him...Mom?"

Frisk's speech slowed as he saw his mother's angry expression as she looked down at her son.

"What were you thinking!" She yelled. "Why would you do something so reckless!? You could have died!" Tears then began to stream down her face as she pictured what would have happened if that monster hadn't saved her dear boy. "I would be alone again..." She then held him even closer. "Don't ever run off like that again, you hear me my child?" Frisk hugged back. "Yeah, I won't Mom."

They stayed like that for a bit, then Toriel sniffled and set him down. "Alright...now that we've had a moment to calm down, it's time to discuss your punishment."

Frisk stiffened up. "WHAT? WHY?!"

Toriel put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. "Well you ran off without telling me and nearly got yourself killed. In order to make sure you never do that again, consequences must be enacted."

"But I said i wouldn't do that again!"

"I know, and I believe you wouldn't on purpose, but sometimes our impulses cause us to forget promises. As such, to cement the promise in your mind..." Toriel put a hand to her chin as she thought up a punishment.

"You must...rake up the leaves in the front yard tomorrow. You won't be able to stop until you reach twenty piles at least six feet in height. They all must be neatly made in the outer corridor intersection, you can only use your rake, no hands or anything else."

Frisk's jaw fell, his face then contorted into a frown, and he began to sniffle as he imagined all the work he would have to do. Toriel cooed and hugged Frisk.

"I know it seems cruel, but I'm just trying to make sure you don't get yourself hurt again, understand?" She then drew away and looked at her boy, who shook his head in agreement.

"Good. Well I think we've spent enough time out here today, let's go home." Toriel then picked Frisk up, retrieved her net, and the two made their way back home.

The next day, Frisk was performing his punishment, and had worked up a sweat in no time. It had been three hours and he had only made three piles, at this rate he'd spend the whole day performing his punishment.

_"Though I guess that's kinda the point." _Frisk thought as he, neatly, began on his fourth pile.

A few days later, after his lessons, Frisk was wandering the lower corridors of the Ruins, (with permission from Toriel of course.) He had hoped to find some treasure, or at least some interesting junk, that he could bring home and put on display in his room, (he'd always liked the idea of being an archaeologist or a treasure hunter, finding out lost knowledge or collecting cool armor and weapons,) but so far all he found were more purple bricks and red leaves, the latter he'd already had more than enough of.

He eventually wandered into a new section of the ruins, one filled with piles upon piles of garbage, most likely the area's junkyard. Frisk's eyes lit up and he started rummaging through a pile, trying to find something interesting. After few minutes of searching though, he still didn't have anything.

"Aw, you'd think SOMEONE would've thrown a cool thing away!" Frisk whined, but still continued on, DETERMINED to find something to bring home.

That odd feeling filled him again as he dug, and this brought Frisk's mind back to the events of a week-and-a-half ago, during his adventure in the Waterways.

_"I've seen a lot of strange things living here, but resetting time seems beyond the norm, even for a place like this." _He thought. _"Mom never mentioned humans OR monsters were capable of rewinding time, I wonder why it only started when I came here? Or has it happened before?"_

Frisk was torn out of his thoughts when a somber, quiet voice said: "Ow."

Frisk gasped and looked down. He had continued to dig absentminded, and had apparently uncovered Napstablook, who was blushing beneath him.

"Hi." She said.

"Hi." Frisk said back.

Awkward silence filled the air as the two stared at one another, unsure what to do.

"Um, can I ask a question?" Frisk asked.

"Y-yes..."

"What are you doing buried in the garbage?"

"I do this every Thursday, to feel like trash."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I am."

Frisk was shocked to hear this, and concern filled his heart. "Don't say that, you aren't trash." He stated firmly, getting up. He then reached into the pile, digging into the surface beside Napstablook's face and finding her side, he did the same with his other hand and yanked her out of the pile.

"No, put me back!" Napstablook cried, wriggling in his arms.

"No, I won't let you degrade yourself." Frisk said seriously, he then brought her into a tight hug, she gasped again, and a blush filled her face.

"Why are you like this?" She asked.

"Like what?"

"Romantic. Especially to someone like me?"

"I'm not really trying to be romantic, I'm just being nice."

"But you said my voice was hot, that must mean you love me."

"Well, that's kinda complicated. I don't really know if I love you..."

Napstablook's eyes began to fill with tears.

"But, honestly, I'm not opposed to the idea."

Napstablook's eyes then widened, and her entire body turned red.

"You're nice, talented, and you seem to be very gentle." Frisk then came up with an idea. "Actually, how'd you like to go on a da-"

It was then that Napstablook disappeared, and Frisk's arms were left to fold together, now empty.

The young human boy sighed and headed home, no longer feeling up to looking for treasure.


End file.
